Last Hope (Português)
by Young Sorceress
Summary: Merlin deveria ser o homem mais feliz na Terra. Ele tinha contado a Arthur sobre a sua magia e ele tinha aceitado isso e até mesmo acabado com a proibição da sua prática em Camelot. Mordred não tinha matado o rei. Então por que Merlin ainda sentia como se algo estivesse faltando?


_Eu nem sequer conheço a mim mesmo_

 _Pensei que estaria feliz a esta altura_

 _(Last Hope - Paramore)_

* * *

Merlin estava confuso. Agora, ele deveria ser o homem mais feliz na Terra. Ele havia dito a Arthur sobre a sua magia e depois de um longo processo, ele havia aceitado isso e havia até mesmo retirado a proibição da magia. Todos estavam para usar seus próprios poderes agora, a menos que eles machucassem alguém, quando teriam que enfrentar um julgamento.

Até mesmo seus amigos haviam lidado bem com o seu dom. Gwaine tinha dito que ele já sabia; que ele sempre sentiu que Merlin era mais poderoso do que ele deixava aparecer e magia era a única explicação que ele conseguia pensar. Percival não disse muito, mas ele pediu a Merlin uma demonstração e ficou impressionado. Leon disse que ele não iria fingir entender magica, mas ele ainda conseguia ver como ela era apenas uma ferramenta, e que ninguém poderia ser considerado culpado por causa disso. Gwen, gentil como sempre, disse que ela sentia muito que ele teve que esconder isso por tanto tempo e estava animado com todas as coisas que ele podia fazer.

Mas ainda assim Merlin não conseguia ignorar o sentimento que algo estava faltando.

Ele sofreu coisas terríveis apenas esperando que o futuro fosse compensar tudo que ele perdeu para chegar lá. Mas, enquanto ele e o seu povo agora eram capazes de viver em paz, isso não fez nada para melhorar tudo que ele sofreu.

Agora, ele só se sentia meio... Vazio.

"Você está bem?" uma voz preocupada perguntou em um tom doce.

Merlin nem precisava levantar sua cabeça para saber quem estava do seu lado agora.

"Olá, Mordred. Como você está?" ele disse, ao invés de responder à questão, tentando sorrir.

Mordred era uma boa pessoa; Merlin tinha certeza disso agora. Ele tinha feito um voto para Merlin que ele não iria matar Arthur a menos que a vida de outra pessoa estivesse em perigo (e enquanto Merlin não gostava disso, ele podia entender porque Mordred tomou essa precaução, desde que Arthur podia retornar a lutar contra magia).

E Merlin tinha descoberto que profecias não se concretizam sempre. Kilgharah estava errado, no final. Até porque se Merlin tivesse o escutado na primeira vez que o dragão disse para matar o garoto, ele mesmo estaria morto agora, porque não teria ninguém para salvá-lo quando Mordred salvou tanto a vida dele quanto a de Arthur. E Merlin não iria continuar a tentar odiar alguém (embora ele nunca tivesse realmente conseguido) apenas por causa de algo que talvez acontecesse.

Essa foi a razão porque Merlin decidiu dizer para Arthur salvar a vida de Mordred e que magia devia ser permitida novamente. E então disse para o loiro a verdade sobre ele mesmo. Eles tinham uma briga enorme, mas Arthur escutou seu conselho de qualquer jeito e magia foi legalizada novamente no reino.

Quando eles chegaram em Camelot, Mordred andou para encontra-los e, depois de uma conversa fiada, Arthur reuniu seus cavaleiros da távola redonda para fazer o anúncio sobre mágica e Merlin contou a eles a verdade sobre o seu poder. Enquanto ele falava, Merlin conseguia ver o sorriso orgulhoso de Mordred.

Eventualmente, a reunião terminou e Mordred saiu com Merlin. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um momento, incertos do que dizer, como processar a forma com que tudo havia mudado.

"Eu sinto muito" Merlin disse, finalmente. "Eu sinto muito, Mordred. Você não merecia o que eu te fiz passar. Eu devia ter confiado em você desde o começo, mas todos me disseram... que eu não deveria. E eu não sei se você sabe disso, mas existem profecias sobre você, também. Elas não são muito boas. E um amigo meu disse que eu não podia fazer nada para parar o que estava para acontecer, mas então eu descobri que algumas profecias nem se realizam. " Merlin disse tudo de uma vez, com medo de que ele não poderia continuar se ele parasse alguma hora.

 _Emrys, está tudo bem,_ veio a calma resposta na mente de Merlin. _Eu descobri sobre as profecias e eu vi porque você não confia em mim, mesmo que eu tenha tentado dizer que você podia. Eu talvez tivesse feito o mesmo no seu lugar._

Com isso, Merlin mandou um sorriso genuíno para Mordred. Como ele podia ser tão perdoador?

 _Obrigado,_ Merlin respondeu na mente de Mordred. _Eu espero que possamos começar de novo._

 _Claro_ , respondeu Mordred.

E depois daquele dia, eles realmente começaram de novo. Era estranho quão rápido eles ficaram amigos, quão bem eles podiam compreender um ao outro. Eles passavam muito tempo juntos também, trocando conhecimento de habilidades em magia ou apenas falando. Todo o ódio que estava lá antes despareceu, deixando apenas uma profunda conexão.

Então, Merlin não estava exatamente surpreso quando Mordred foi aquele que o achou quando ele estava escondido.

"O que foi?" Mordred perguntou novamente, dessa vez sendo ele que ignorou a pergunta.

Merlin hesitou, ele não queria preocupar Mordred e ele não tinha certeza que ele poderia explicar algo que nem ele conseguia entender.

"É só que... Todo mundo sabe sobre a minha magia agora e não existe mais a proibição. Camelot está em paz, até Morgana declarou paz. Mas eu ainda sinto que algo está faltando" Merlin admitiu. Ele sentia-se estranho, falar sobre os sentimentos dele não era algo comum, provavelmente porque o seu melhor amigo era totalmente incapaz de lidar com eles (Arthur sempre evitava falar sobre coisas assim porque ele não sabia o que fazer).

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer" Mordred falou, colocou uma mão no ombro de Merlin. "Eu acho que nós totós sonhamos sobre isso, sobre um tempo em que nós poderíamos ser nós mesmo sem medo. Um tempo em que eles iriam compreender, eles iram entender. E ainda que eles ajam como se tudo estivesse okay, eu ainda consigo ver a hesitação deles, a confusão. Eles não conseguem entender como é mágica" Mordred falou as palavras quietamente. Ele queria confortar Emrys, mas isso não queria dizer que ele iria mentir para o outro.

"Sim. Talvez seja isso" Merlin disse, inseguro. Ele tinha sentido isso, também. Mas não era disso que ele estava falando. "Sonhos são sempre melhor que a realidade" Merlin disse para Mordred.

"Sim, eles são" Mordred acenou. "Mas eu estou bem feliz com onde eu estou agora. Eu não poderia acreditar se você me dissesse um ano atrás como minha vida seria agora."

Merlin sorriu.

"Eu acho que eu também não. Não assim, não essa paz."

"Você fez bem, Emrys. Isso foi o seu feito" Mordred sorriu para Emrys. Ele realmente acreditava nas suas palavras. Nada disso seria possível sem Emrys. Era um destino bem pesado e ainda assim Merlin já tinha completado boa parte dele; Albion não estava unida ainda, mas estaria.

Mas Merlin se recusava a tomar crédito por isso.

"Eu tinha muita ajuda ao longo do caminho."

E era verdade. Muitas pessoas do seu povo tinham morrido para ajudá-lo a chegar ali ou guiá-lo de alguma forma. Até mesmo os que não eram mágicos, como Lancelot e Will o tinham ajudado.

"De qualquer forma, eu tenho certeza que foi um caminho solitário" Mordred pressionou. Ele sempre viu como Merlin parecia solitário, mesmo que seus próprios amigos não pudessem ver. Emrys estava cansado de estar só, de ser invisível quando ele tinha feito tanto para todos. Era uma surpresa que ele tinha aguentado tanto tempo. Mordred queria saber como ele tinha se sentido e se havia algo que ele pudesse fazer agora, mesmo que ele soubesse que era tarde demais.

Merlin sorriu, não porque algo era engraçado. Era só que isso era tão... Mordred. Ele não iria deixar para lá até que Merlin respondesse ou dissesse para ele esquecer isso. Ele sempre sabia como quebrar as barreiras que Merlin criou para evitar falar sobre si mesmo.

"Era" e por um longo tempo ele não disse mais nada, apenas encarou Mordred. Então ele começou a falar novamente. "Eu não tinha ninguém para conversar. Bem, exceto por Gaius, mas ele é mais um pai do que um amigo. Eu costumava ter esse melhor amigo, Will, ele sabia meu segredo. Mas eu tive que deixá-lo para vir para Camelot. Um dia, eu voltei com Arthur, Morgana e Gwen para lutar contra homens cruéis que estavam atacando o vilarejo. Nós lutamos e nós vencemos. Mas Will morreu e então eu estava sozinho novamente. " Merlin fechou os olhos, sentindo o peso dessas memórias. Foi tantos anos atrás, mas ainda o machucava.

"Então eu tive Lancelot. Ele era um ótimo amigo. Eu tenho certeza que você gostaria dele. Ele era um homem correto. Como você" Merlin disse, sorrindo um pouco. Ele nunca tinha pensado como Mordred teria apreciado a honra de Lancelot. "Mas ele morreu também. Para fechar o véu".

"Então houveram dias que eu não sabia mais pelo que estava lutando e pensava sobre desistir. Mas então eu iria lembrar de quantas pessoas tinham fé em mim, quantas pessoas precisavam que eu tivesse sucesso. Alguns dias, eu não conseguia nem me levantar da cama. Gaius tinha que me tirar de lá, um trabalho que ele é ótimo, na verdade".

"Mas Emrys..." Mordred chamou e sorriu. "Enquanto eles nunca irão entender, eu irei." Mordred disse em um tom sério. Ele queria que Emrys soubesse quão importante isso era para ele.

"Eu não poderia desejar por nada mais" Mordred respondeu, citando a frase de Emrys de tanto tempo atrás, fazendo com que ambos sorrissem.

Talvez, Merlin pensou, as coisas não estejam perfeitas, mas elas estão definitivamente melhores. E Merlin podia apenas desejar por um futuro ainda melhor. Porque vendo o sorriso de Mordred, ele repentinamente sabia o que estava faltando e suspeitava que já soubesse há muito tempo, no fundo. Agora, ele não iria arriscar a sua amizade por seu desejo de ser mais que um amigo, mas quem sabe o que futuro poderia trazer? Merlin só iria esperar que algum dia eles ficassem juntos.

* * *

Nota: Isso surgiu quando eu escutava a linda música Last Hope do Paramore. Eu sempre achei que mesmo se Merlin chegasse a acabar com a proibição de magia em Camelot, ele não seria totalmente feliz. Honestamente, eu sempre achei que ele iria se sentir meio perdido, porque esse foi o seu único objetivo desde que ele tinha 16 anos, mais ou menos, então ele saberia o que fazer agora.


End file.
